


a grocery store romance

by nayrusimp



Category: nayruasimp
Genre: 100k, Angst, Domestic, Fluff, Gay, Grocery, M/M, Slow Burn, alpha!hideo, bottom!nayru, cutenayru, extremelygay, happy3rdmonth, hideoru, hideosexy, hideowriterdebut, m/m - Freeform, mirror kink, omega!nayru, proceedwithcautiongay, top!hideo, verygay, watermelon spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29796912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nayrusimp/pseuds/nayrusimp
Summary: Hideo finds an oomf in the grocery store.
Relationships: Hideo/Nayru
Kudos: 3





	1. Finding you

A Grocery Store Romance

“Hello, my name is Hideo and you’re watching Disney Channel!” Hideo points at absolutely nothing, into an empty space just like his heart. He clutches his chest at the thought, lamenting about the fact that he’s in fact single like pringles. Just kidding, he’s very much oomfed.

Yeah right, oomfed.

He looks at the mirror, licking his lips at the sight of his oomf staring back at him.

“You’re so sexy, wanna make out?” he strokes the cold surface with so much love and devotion and perhaps a little bit horny.

Hideo thinks that rather than being a useless piece of garbage (beautiful one at that) and rotting in bed doing nothing but to stare at the wall into the void while thinking how life being such a dick, he decides to take himself- no, his oomf for a nice date to the grocery store. Yeah, definitely romantic. Hideo, big brain, truly.

So Hideo decided to dress up (yeah to the grocery store) and his impeccable taste in clothing makes coco chanel weep in her grave and het dom nsa juyeons on their knees. 

He turns to look at the mirror again, shaking his head in disbelief at the sight before him. “You, baby? Amazing. Out of this world. You look so good i’m about to cancel our date right now but let’s go, baby.” he winks at his oomf (himself).

Hideo arrives at the grocery store in record time, it took him 10 mins to walk but this time he can’t be late for a date so he got there in 9 minutes and 59 seconds, breaking his own personal record. Again? Hideo sexy brain.

The handsome lad doesn’t take the cart, preferring to take everything by hand because he’s a strong independent man he can do absolutely anything (except eating coriander that shit is disgusting). He goes through different selections of vegetables, checking each of them out with love just like how he loves his oomf, sexy.

Until something caught Hideo’s eyes, “oh you silly, silly goose.”

He makes his way fast towards the watermelon section, taking one gently into his arms and turns it over. Hideo gives the big juicy watermelon a nice slap and waits, he suddenly looks at the fruit in horror and decides that no, it isn’t a juicy watermelon after all.   
  


Hideo tearfully parts with the watermelon and goes to a search again.

This time his eyes land on one, someone actually. Hideo’s eyes widen when their gazes met, a small smile is slowly forming as he strides towards the person. He stops in front of the tiny male in front of him, running his fingers through his hair.

“Ahaha hey are you lost baby boy?” he winks at the person, the smile on his face turns wider when Hideo sees the red flush across the other’s face.

“Um yes. D-do you know where the milk section is?” the young lad stutters and avoids Hideo’s eye contact.

_ Cute. _ Hideo thinks, mentally clutching his chest at the sight of such cute being in front of him, his heart can’t take it. Hideo is amazing in many ways, flirting is one so he shoots another shot at the other. “I have milk at home, wanna have mine instead?” he offers his hand.

The other looks at him with wide eyes, his whole face is now flushed red like Christian Grey’s red room of pain. “Y-yes.” he said as he takes Hideo’s hand.

Hideo is definitely lovestruck. “So what’s your name?”

“Nayru.”

“Ruru? I’m Hideo and I think we’re meant to be.”

And so they live happily ever after as Ru gets his unlimited supply of free milk.

The end.

  
  
  


P.s. Not exactly the end because you should check out the next chapter duh.


	2. Happy 3rd month love :D

Happy 3rd month, my love :D

Surprise? I’m leaving fl to pursue my career as a writer. Proud of me yet? You better be duh. This started as a result of my 3 am overtime work but also because i am the extra boyfriend after all #ONE_OF_A_KIND #LIMITED_EDITION 

But happy 3 months! Wow it’s already march and the fact we knew each other since what? November? Wig.

Well, not complaining because it really has been the happiest 3 months after a long time. Every single time I talk to you had been such a joy and fun, I’m never gonna get bored talking to you or even loving you because apparently #FUCK_WORK i’m loving you 24/7 ugh.

Hi, ru. I still am sorry for the lack of interaction the past month, it hadn’t been the best month for me and i am occupied with a new job that is very time demanding sadly :( but just so you know i look forward to all the times i can spare to talk to you 


End file.
